The invention relates to a chewing gum containing 1-O-D-glucopyranosyl-D-sorbitol, particularly a mixture of sweeteners comprising 6-O-.alpha.-D-glucopyranosyl-D-sorbitol, 1-O-.alpha.-D- glucopyranosyl-D-sorbitol, and 1-O-.alpha.-D-glucopyranosyl-D-mannitol.
Chewing gums usually contain a water-insoluble chewing gum base and a water-soluble fraction which, inter alia, accounts for the flavour and the sweetness of the chewing gum The water-soluble fraction, particularly the sweetener used, are important for the properties of the chewing gum such as, for example, storability, release of flavours or active ingredients, appearance, surface structure or texture. The composition of the sweetener must be considered with a view to the possible development of caries. Sugar-containing chewing gums are favourable for the development of caries and, in addition, are unsuitable for diabetics. Therefore, sugar-free or low-sugar chewing gums containing sugar alcohols such as sorbitol mannitol or xylitol have been proposed. But the presence of these sugar alcohols causes absorption of water so that the properties of the chewing gum change in an undesired fashion. In order to overcome this problem, EP-B1 0 328 849 suggests the use of a mixture of sweeteners composed of almost equimolar fractions of 6-O-.alpha.-D-glucopyranosyl-D-sorbitol (abbreviated as 1,6-GPS in what follows) and 1-O-.alpha.-D-glucopyranosyl-D-mannitol (abbreviated as 1,1-GPM in what follows) in the chewing gums.
Chewing gums must satisfy greatly diverse requirements. These depend to a large extent upon the intended use of the chewing gum, e.g., as a fancy food or as a carrier of pharmaceutical active ingredients, and also upon the subjective flavour perception of the consumer. In view of the large number of different requirements, it is desirable to provide additional improved chewing gum compositions. Thus, a large number of the known state-of-the-art sugar-free chewing gums show recrystallisation of the sugar replacement substances employed as sweeteners and hence, an undesirable texture or surface. Furthermore, for example, chewing gums containing the equlimolar non-hygroscopic mixture of 1,6-GPS and 1,1-GPS have reduced water absorption but require comparatively higher amounts of plasticisers to ensure an acceptable structure of the chewing gum.
Therefore, the industrial problem underlying the present invention is to provide an improved sugar-free or low-sugar chewing gum which overcomes the above-indicated deficiencies.